Memory Alterations
by Ravne13
Summary: Kat Evans has moved to Amity Park and discovers the identity of the infamous ghost boy Danny Phantom. set before the Crack Story by TavalyaRa on Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom no matter how much I wish I did...
1. Chapter 1

Memory Alterations:

A Danny Phantom Story

**Chapter One…**

Kat stood in front of her new school and looked at it apprehensively. The two story red brick building loomed before her. There was an ominous feeling hanging in the air and Kat didn't like it.

It was a cold, dreary day in early November. Kat had just moved to Amity Park with her father. Only three months before Kat's mother had died in a strange accident.

Kat sighed. Looking around she saw students milling around the rain-drenched schoolyard. _Look under the elm tree…_The voice in her head told her. The voice had been with Kat for as long as she could remember. The voice always helped her. And she normally listened.

She looked over and saw three kids standing under the tree. One she could immediately tell was a Goth. She had shoulder length black hair and a small ponytail on the top of her head. Her clothes were all black and her backpack was a purple spider. Kat shuddered. She hated spiders.

The other two were boys. One was African American. He wore a red brae and had on horn rimmed glasses. He had on a long sleeved yellow T-shirt and a pair of army green cargo jeans. Kat could see that the pockets were stuffed with something. " From the looks of him," she thought. " Those pockets are filled with Techno-Gear."

The other boy is who caught her eye. He was pretty tall. He had black hair and sky blue eyes. He was talking with the Goth girl. The techno kid said something and they all laughed.

" I wonder what cliché they're in." she mumbled. It wasn't that she really cared, she was just curious. It was her nature. It seemed like someone as cute as that boy would be pretty high up on the list. But just by looking she could see that he was totally into the Goth, which would lower his score a bit.

Kat sighed. " Do you always talk to yourself?" she looked up. A very tall muscular boy stood in front of her. His hands were crossed in front of his chest. He wore a white and red letterman jacket. Over his shoulder she saw a crown of kids. The guys were wearing the same letterman jacket and the girls were all in red and white cheerleading uniforms.

The boy in front of her had white blonde hair slicked back with what looked like a ton of hair gel. He had big bulky arms and almost no neck at all.

She smiled. " Let me guess," she said crossing one arm and cupping her chin with the other. " Football player, am I right?" He grinned. He had perfectly white and straight teeth.

" How could you tell?" he asked smugly. She smiled politely at him when she saw him eyeing her chest.

" I could tell," she said. " Because there were a lot of scum-bags like you at my old school." His smirk vanished instantly and was replaced by a scowl of disgust.

" I guess you're not as cool as I thought you were." He stated coldly.

" No, I guess I'm not." She said. She was still smiling sweetly. " Now, could you direct me to the library. If that's not too much trouble for someone as big and _strong_ as you." She said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She heard laughter and looked over to the three under the tree. They were all laughing so hard tears were running down their faces. She smiled.

The boy in front of her looked at her as if she had three heads.

" I want to check out their horror section." She said coolly. " I suppose you'll want to look at their computers too?" he asked. Kat nodded.

The boy shook his head. " Just what Casper High needs, another geek." He pointed to the front door. " The library is up the stairs and third door on the left." Kat gave him her best smile.

" Thanks." She said. She stepped forward and brushed past him. She brushed off her shoulder in an exaggerated fashion where his arm touched hers.

**SPLAT!!! **Something cold and gooey hit her in the back of her head. She turned around and saw the boy standing there panting. Kat could see his right hand had mud on it. He reached over and wiped it off on a passerby.

" Nobody disrespects Dash Baxter." He growled. Kat laughed. " What kind of name is Dash?" she asked through her giggles. She reached around and pulled a handful of mud out of her hair. She felt eyes on her. She looked over and saw the three under the elm tree were watching her with great fascination. She smiled at them. She turned back to Dash and said icily, " Dash, nobody likes a stuck up brat you know." And with that she hurled the ball of mud at him.

He gasped as it hit him in the chest. He frantically tried to wipe it away but the mud left a big brown stain right in the middle of the jacket. He looked up and Kat knew she was in trouble. He charged her, his arms outstretched.

_Don't move. _The voice said. _Wait- wait- NOW!_ Kat sidestepped and stuck her leg out. He tripped and fell face first into the muddy grass. She walked over to him and whispered, " Never mess with me. Got that? I'm more street savvy then you'll ever be." She stood and went up the steps and inside.

" That was a totally lame line. Jeez, how stupid can I get?" she thought in disgust. She opened one of the double doors and disappeared inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory Alterations:

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter Two…

Danny, Sam and Tucker were leaning on each other for support as they continued laughing. " That girl was so cool!" Tucker exclaimed when they finally settled down.

" I mean, she actually knew Dash was a jerk just by looking at him." He exclaimed.

" Or," Sam said. " It could have been those vulgar looks he was giving her." Sam's eyes lit up. " Did you hear? She likes horror!" she exclaimed. " And computers!" Tucker added. Danny nodded. " Maybe she could sit with us at lunch." The others agreed. The bell rang for class to start and the three friends hurried inside.

* * *

Kat sat at a lonely table in the corner of the cafeteria drinking her tomato soup. She had a new horror novel propped against her thermos and she read as she ate.

She didn't notice that two others had joined her until one spoke.

" Hi! My name's Foley, Tucker Foley." She looked up to see the techno boy from that morning grinning at her. She laughed. " Flirting will get you nowhere." She said. And with another laugh she said, " You know, you are cute. Just not my type." His eyes lit up. " You really think I'm cute?"

Goth girl laughed. " Don't encourage him. His head will swell up bigger than his ego." Goth girl and Kat laughed. Kat extended her hand across the table. " My name is Kat. I just moved here but I guess you already knew that." Goth nodded. " My name is Sam. And this," she said gesturing to the boy who sat down next to Kat. ", Is Danny." She smiled at Danny shyly.

" So, you like horror?" Sam asked. Kat nodded vigorously. " I love it!" she exclaimed.  
" What about technology?" Tucker asked. Kat pulled out her PDA. " Never leave home without it." Tucker stared wide-eyed.  
" That's a model G-67! It's doesn't come out in the U.S. till Easter! How'd you get it?" he yelled. Kat took a sip of her soup before answering.  
" Internet." Tucker frowned. He reached down and picked up a very greasy cheeseburger and took a large bite. Juice ran down his chin. "Ummm." He moaned, smacking his lips.

" Ugh, gross!" cried Sam and Kat at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. " You a vegetarian too?" Sam asked excitedly. Kat nodded. " I don't eat anything with a face." Sam smiled broadly.

Danny cut in. " That was some show you did for Dash this morning. Sure put him in his place." Kat reached back and felt the dried mud in her hair. " No biggie." She said. Danny shook his head.

" No, that was a big deal. No one has ever stood up to Dash like that." Kat could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Danny reached over to shake her hand. " As Sam over there said, my name's Danny." Kat smiled and took his hand. As soon as their hands touched a hot tingle raced up her arm. She jerked her hand away, startled.

She looked at her hand for a moment, then up at Danny who was staring. Kat could see hurt in his eyes. " Sorry, static I guess." She said. Danny nodded. " My name is Kat."

He turned and began to eat his lunch. " Great, now he thinks I'm a total dork." Kat thought angrily.

She and Sam started up a conversation about their beliefs on animals and their rights. Kat was just finishing her soup when Danny gasped loudly beside her. She looked over and saw his breath rise up in front of his mouth. But it had an odd blue tinge to it.

" Huh?" she thought confused. " It's not cold in here."

His look became intense and he got up so fast his chair fell down. " I've gotta go." He said and sprinted out of the room. " Where'd he go?" Kat asked the other two. They glanced at each other, fidgeting in their chairs.

" Library." Sam said at the same time as Tucker said " Bathroom." They looked at each other in alarm. " Bathroom!" Sam said. " Library!" Tucker said. Kat raised an eyebrow. Tucker suddenly jumped up. " I just remembered," He said, " We have to meet the person at the place and do the thing…" he trailed off. " Um… bye!" then they both ran out at top speed, leaving Kat to pick up their lunch trays.


	3. Chapter 3

Memory Alterations:

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter Three…

Tucker and Sam came skidding to a stop in front of a janitors' closet. They leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. " Next time," Sam gasped, " Agree with me, will you?" Tucker shook his head. " I did agree with you. You just agreed with _me_." Sam put her hand on her forehead.

" We're going to have to be very careful around Kat from now on." Tucker said and Sam nodded in agreement. " Let's go find Danny." She said. They walked down the hallway away from the cafeteria in search of their friend.

* * *

Kat stepped out of her English classroom with a luxurious yawn. School had just finished. She was very frustrated. " Man, I have to cook and finish unpacking. Now I have at least two hours worth of homework ahead of me. But I do like that Mr. Lancer. Even if he gave me the most homework." Kat thought.

She stomped down the hallway in search of her locker. She finally found # 117 and twisted the dial. It wouldn't open. She dialed the number in again and again it wouldn't open. " Augh!" she let out a cry of rage and ended up bruising her knuckles as she punched the locker out of frustration.

A girl stepped up beside her. She wore a pink T-shirt and light blue cut-offs. She had light brown skin the color of chocolate milk with slightly too much milk.

" Here, let me help you." She said smiling. She had a slight Spanish accent. She twisted the dial to 'zero'. Then curled her small hand into a fist and hit the locker at the very top then the bottom. The door popped open and Kat gratefully shoved the only two textbooks she wouldn't need that night inside.

Kat turned to the girl who was opening the locker beside hers. " Thank you." She said.

" My name is Kat Evans. I just moved here from New York." The girl smiled at her.

" My name is Paullina." Kat smiled. " She seems nice, although another weird name." She thought.

Kat took a step back so she could shut her locker door. She caught a glimpse of what lay in Paullina's locker. There were drawings, photos and even a small clay model of a boy. He had snow-white hair and iridescent green eyes. He wore a full body jumpsuit. It was black with a white neck, white gloves, white boots and a white belt. There was a weird symbol on his chest. It was a 'D' with three spikes on the flat side. The bottom was open in a way to make the center of the 'D' a 'P'.

" Who is that?" Kat asked, gesturing to the locker. " He looks familiar, like I've met him before…" she thought.

_Danny Phantom…_The voice whispered.

" You don't know who that is?" cried Paullina. Kat shook her head.

" I'm new here, remember?" she said. Paullina's face was bright. She reached into her locker and pulled out one of the snapshots. " This," she said, handing the photo to Kat.

", Is Danny Phantom. He's a ghost boy." Kat looked skeptically at the photo.

" Ghost boy?" Paullina nodded and her long, shiny black hair bounced around her shoulders.

" How did I know his name before she told me?" Kat asked herself in her head.

Paullina sighed. She took the photo back and put it back. She pulled out a black leather-bound book and handed it to Kat.

" Give that back tomorrow, ok?" she asked. She slammed her locker door and sauntered off without even waiting to hear an answer.

Kat opened the book. It was a scrapbook filled with photos and newspaper articles. And each one was about Danny Phantom. In the photos, he was either flying through the air or fighting with other people who, Kat thought, looked like ghosts themselves.

She began walking down the hallway. She began reading an article. She found out that about six months before, the town had called him Inviso-Bill. But a huge group of ghosts had invaded the town. The whole town had taken refuge underneath the ghost shield made by none other than Jack and Maddie Fenton, whom were avid ghost hunters.

Kat came to a name circled in red ink. She stopped in her tracks and re-read the article.

It read:

" _As we all stood and watched, the human world outside the ghost shield faded away. It was replaced by a neon green misty world with black night. Then from atop the Fenton's household flew Inviso-Bill. He had on some strange armor that almost looked like a bulky metal space suit. A girl in the crowd, later known as local teenager Paullina Sanchez, yells, 'Go get em' Inviso-Bill!' The ghost boy looked down on the crowd and yelled, ' It's Phantom. Danny Phantom!' He then flew up at the shield and it parted for only as much time as it took for the newly named ghost to fly through. It was about fifteen minutes later that the world outside the shield shimmered. We caught a quick glimpse of the human world before the ghost world fell back into place. Then another ten minutes passed and the ghost world disappeared and was replaced by the human world. One person had gone missing but was found shortly after the real world flickered back into existence. It was none other than the fourteen year old son of the Fenton's, Daniel." _

Kat couldn't believe it. The fact that it was a newspaper clipping proved that it was authentic unless every person in town was totally loony, but somehow Kat new that this was real. She had always loved ghost stories, but had never really thought that they were real until now.

Kat continued down the hallway. She was reading from another newspaper clipping when she heard a yell.

" Hey Fenton! Come here and let me pound ya'!" Kat looked up quickly. _Fenton…_

It was Dash. And he was holding Danny by the front of his shirt, his fist raised. Kat could tell by the tired look on Danny's face that this had happened many times before.

" Prepare yourself, Fen_tonail_!" Dash shouted. Kat burst out laughing.

" Fentonail? Is that the best you can come up with?" she laughed. " Dash, you are such a lumnut!" Dash froze in mid swing. He turned to look at her. " You again?" he growled. He held onto the front of Danny's shirt and strode up to Kat, dragging Danny behind him.

" Well," he breathed in her face. " If you like Fenton so much, maybe you two should live together."

Kat raised an eyebrow. " What are you blabbing about now?" She asked exasperated.

Dash saw the book in her hand and snatched it away. " Hey wait! Give that back!" she cried. She reached for it but Dash swung Danny around and used his forearm to pin Kat against the wall.

Dash grinned. " What's the book about?" he asked. He pressed the book against the wall using the heel of his free hand. He took his index finger and thumb and began to rip out a page.

" No!" Kat cried, although she had difficulty saying anything. Dash had his full weight pressed against her chest and shoulders so she was having trouble breathing. Beside her, Danny was trying to free himself from Dash's grip, but to no avail.

" Don't! I'm borrowing that book! It's not mine!" Dash looked at the first page. He flipped a few pages, scanning each one. " This is a book of Danny Phantom stuff!" he said. Kat could feel Danny stiffen beside her.

" Yeah," she said. " Paullina let me borrow it." Dash looked disgusted. She obviously doesn't know you're friends with Fentonio and his gang." He shrugged.

" Where's your locker?" he asked with an evil grin. Danny groaned. Dash pulled his arm back, momentarily releasing Kat. He slammed Danny into a locker, crushing Kat again. Danny cried out in pain.

" Stop! It's down the hallway, by Paullina's locker." She said hurriedly. Dash wrapped his meaty fist around Kat's wrist. He began pulling Danny and Kat down the hallway.

" No!" they both yelled. Kat tripped but Dash didn't stop. He just dragged her along beside Danny.

They arrived at her locker. Dash actually put her under his arm. She began pounding his side but she couldn't do any damage. Dash had the scrapbook in his mouth. He twisted the dial to zero and banged the top then the bottom.

He dumped her books on the floor including the scrapbook. He lifted Danny bodily off the floor and stuffed him in. He tried to get out but was pushed back in by Kat. Danny's back was pressed into the back wall and Kat was pressed up against him, facing him. Her knees were up against his chest and she could hear him struggling to breath.

" Have fun Lovebirds!" Dash said slamming the door. It became dark. Kat heard the dial spin on the lock. She couldn't move anything. She could barely move her head. Her arms were pinned to her sides. She didn't know if Danny's hands were free or not.

" So," Danny said. He could suddenly talk normally and Kat couldn't hear his labored breathing anymore. She suspected that he barely managed to shift into a better position.  
" Did you hear Dash spin the lock?" he asked. Kat nodded but realized he couldn't see her. " Yeah." She said.

" Darn." Danny said. He sighed heavily. Kat's muscles were aching. " What difference does it make if Dash spun the dial or not?" she asked.

" Because if he hadn't spun the lock then we could have hit the door from in here." He answered.

" Oh." They sat in silence. Kat's muscles were tense and aching. Finally the ache grew to a constant throbbing. Then they both heard voices coming down the hall towards them.

" Help!" They both screamed at the same time. " We're in locker 117!" Kat yelled. They heard the dial spin and two bangs magnified to even louder proportions due to the small space. Kat's ears were ringing.

The door flew open and Kat tumbled out. She fell on her back and was about to push herself up when Danny fell on top of her. He pushed himself away, " Sorry." He muttered. His face was red.

Kat stood up painfully. " Oh man, my muscles hurt." She groaned. She turned to face their rescuers and found herself facing a startled looking Tucker and a very angry looking Sam. Sam looked wary.

" Thank you." Kat said.

" Dash shoved us in there." Danny explained. Tucker scowled. Sam shook her head. Danny helped Kat pick up her books and put them back in her locker. She held the scrapbook to her chest and shut the door.

" What do you think of Danny Phantom?" Danny asked her. Kat looked up at him.

_Danny…_The voice whispered. Kat shook her head.

" I'm not sure, but from what I can tell a lot of people like him." She hesitated.

" Including me." She said finally.

Sam interrupted. " Danny, didn't you have to be home early today?" Both Kat and Danny's eyes widened. " Oh man! I'm late!" Kat cried. She reached out and grabbed hold of Danny's wrist and pulled it up to her face. Kat didn't notice Sam stiffen, as Danny was pulled so close he was practically leaning on her.

The watch read _4:09 PM_ in flashing red letters. School had ended more then an hour ago! She let go of Danny's hand and ran down the hall. " Bye! See you tomorrow guys!" She yelled over her shoulder. She skidded around the corner.

Danny, Sam and Tucker flinched when they heard a loud crash.

" _Blood of the Albatross_, what in the world were you running for, Evans?" They heard Kat's startled voice stutter, " Sorry Mr. Lancer, but I'm really late." They heard a sigh, then Mr. Lancer said, " At least help me pick up these books."


	4. Chapter 4

Memory Alterations: 

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter Four…

Sam, Tucker and Danny walked down the hallway and out the door. " How did you both fit in that locker?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed. " I went intangible and slid halfway back into the wall." Danny told them. Sam shook her head.

" That was too close. Dash needs to be taught a lesson." Tucker nodded. " Yeah, but no one is really brave enough to do anything." Danny shook his head.

" I don't know, I think Kat could come up with something…" he smiled wistfully. Sam glowered and Tucker laughed.

* * *

Kat ran up the stairs to their apartment. She pulled out the key and fumbled for a moment before she burst in. " I'm home!" she called. She walked in and found her dad sitting in front of the TV. He was an older man, in his late forties. His hair was almost pure white and he was almost totally bald anyway. He wore a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top. Stains covered the front of the shirt. His face was dirty and unshaven. In his hand was a beer bottle.

Kat shook her head disgusted. " You're late." He said. He looked up at his daughter. She nodded. " I know. I'm going to go get dinner together." She left the room and his gaze returned to the TV.

Kat was really depressed at the moment. Her dad had been like that ever since her mothers' death. Kat had been the one to make the funeral arrangements; she had taken care of everything. She now cooked, cleaned and did laundry. The house was always spotless because Kat made sure it was clean. Then her dad had quit his job and moved here to Amity Park. Kat didn't go to school for the first three days because she had to unpack and set up their new apartment. Which, by the way, was _very_ small. There was only one bedroom that her dad took. There was a large hall closet and Kat had shoved in her twin bed. That was the only thing in the closet, her twin bed. She kept her clothes in a dresser in her dads' room.

Kat threw her black backpack onto her bed and entered the kitchen. She had made a sandwich and put it in the fridge for her dads' lunch. Obviously he had been hungrier than that and he had totally trashed the kitchen. Kat sighed and put on some water to boil. She pulled out a jar of spaghetti sauce and put that on the stove to boil as well. She made a salad and put some garlic bread in the oven to warm up.

While everything was cooking she put a load through the laundry and started the kitchen cleanup. When the dinner was done she put it on a plate and brought it out to her dad with a fork. He took the food and started eating without so much as a muttered 'thank you'. Kat ate by herself in the kitchen and when she was done she cleaned the dishes and mopped up the floor.

It was about seven when she finished her cleaning and went into her room and started on her homework. The bulb above her head was burning bright and Kat was reading the book _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _for Mr. Lancer's English class. Then she worked on some Algebra and went to the front window and did some night sky observations for Physical Science.

Finally she was done with her homework and it wasn't that late. Only about ten thirty. So she sat up and read the whole scrapbook until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

" I wonder who Danny Phantom really is?" she asked herself as she got her nightshirt.

" Well, I'm determined to find out." She told herself. As she lay in bed, she opened the scrapbook and looked inside. One picture caught her eye. It was of Danny Phantom floating in the air. His breath was rising up in front of his face in a puff of blue vapor.

" Where have I seen that before?" she thought. She yawned widely. Right now she was too tired to remember. The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep was,

" Tomorrow, I'm going to start my search for Danny Phantom."


	5. Chapter 5

Memory Alterations: 

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter Five…

The next day it was raining. Kat woke up to her alarm at six thirty and made her dad another sandwich for his lunch and put it in the fridge. She made oatmeal and ate hers plain. She put a bowl in the fridge and left at about eight so she wouldn't miss talking to her new friends.

At school she found Danny, Sam and Tucker standing under the Elm tree again.

" Hi guys." She said walking up to them. Tucker and Danny smiled at her. Sam seemed to ignore her. Kat felt hurt. " Sam, did I do something wrong?" Sam looked at her and sniffed, " No." she turned around and went inside without another word.

" What did I do?" she asked, turning to Tucker and Danny. They shrugged. The bell rang and they all rushed inside to get to class.

Kat had two classes with Danny, first and third period. They were in third and listening to Mr. Sims blabbering on about the constellations. Suddenly she heard a gasp in the seat behind her. She turned around and Danny was sitting bolt upright. His breath was rising up in a blue vapor again. " Again, wait! Is he-?" she thought quickly.

Danny's hand shot up in the air. " Mr. Sims, can I go to the bathroom?" he yelled. Mr. Sims turned from his diagram on the board. " I don't know, Danny. Can you?" Danny sighed in frustration.

" Mr. Sims, _may _I use the bathroom?" he said exasperated. Mr. Sims nodded and Danny bolted out of the room. _Follow him!_ The voice hissed, urgently. Kat put her hand in the air. " Mr. Sims, I have to go to the bathroom too!" he looked at her over his glasses.

" You know the rules, Ms. Evans. Only one person out at a time." He stated. Kat thought despratly. " Oh man, this is going to be embarrassing." She thought.

" But Mr. Sims, it's an emergency! It's kind of a girl thing, you see." She said. Every guy in the class burst out laughing while the girls tittered in sympathy. Kat felt the heat rise in her face. Mr. Sims nodded.

" Very well, Ms. Evans." He said. Kat jumped up and ran out the door. She looked up and down the hall but didn't see Danny. _Left! Left!_ The voice yelled. Kat ran left and came to the end of the hall. She looked both ways and saw Danny off to the right jumping into a janitors' closet.

Kat ran down the hall as fast as she could. She opened the door to the janitors closet just in time to see Danny Phantom fly up through the ceiling. " Danny?" she cried in shock. He didn't hear her. She ran out the front of the school and saw him flying toward the center of town. She ran down the center of the street after him.

She caught up with him as he was fighting a smaller ghost. He was yelling something.

" I am the Box Ghost! And with these boxes, which you of course know are square, I shall destroy you for I am the Box Ghost! _Beware!_" Danny's hands glowed green and he flung a bolt of some kind of energy at the box ghost. Kat hid behind a parked car and watched Danny fight with the ghost for a moment. Then he pulled out a thermos from the back pocket of the jumpsuit and opened it.

A tube of white energy shot out and encircled the Box Ghost. He was shrunken into matter and pulled into the thermos. Danny snapped on the lid and placed the thermos back in his pocket. He flew back in the direction of the school and Kat ran after him. He landed in an alley about two blocks away. Kat peeked around the corner of the alley and saw Danny standing there. Two silver lines appeared at his waist and moved away from each other. One went up and one went down, each changing Danny Phantom back into Danny Fenton.

When he was fully transformed Kat stepped into the alley. " Danny! You're Danny Phantom!?" she cried. Danny whirled around. He looked stricken. " Kat, what're you doing here?" he asked in alarm. Kat smiled. " That is so cool! You're part ghost? Oh man! I can't believe this! It's awesome!" Danny ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked scared.  
" Kat, you can't tell anyone, ok? It's very important that you understand! You can not tell anyone!" He shook her hard. Kat grasped his wrists and pulled them off her shoulders. She nodded. " I understand Danny. I won't tell a soul." She said. Then a thought occurred to her. " Hey, do Sam and Tucker know?" Danny reluctantly nodded. Kat was smiling from ear to ear. " This is so cool." She repeated.

* * *

It was after school and Kat had permission from her dad to hang out with Danny, Sam and Tucker for a while. It was three weeks since she had moved to Amity Park. School was going fine, her dad was doing better (even making dinner and he got a job!), and she had fun hanging out with her new friends. She had even more fun watching Danny fight other ghosts.

Sam and Tucker weren't too happy that she had found out about Danny's secret. Sam had slapped her and told her to mind her own business. Tucker had just glared at her. Kat had explained that she had no intention of forgetting this and she found it a cool thing. She really liked her new friends. She even found a way to get back at Dash.

First she had gotten into the science lab and put every single frog into his locker. Then she had put worms into his sandwich that he carelessly left out on his desk when he went to the bathroom. She snuck into the guys' locker room and put red hair dye in his styling gel. As a result his bleach blonde hair had turned pink. The last thing was an accident.

She was in the cafeteria walking to the table and tripped. Her chili flew through the air and landed with a _PLOP_ on his hunched shoulders. Kat could visibly see him stiffen. He stood up and turned around slowly. Kat dropped her tray and ran. She could hear the pounding footsteps behind her.

" KAT!" he screamed. Kat ran as hard as she could, skidding around halls and avoiding unsuspecting bystanders. He finally caught up with her when she accidentally ran into a dead end. He pulled her down the hall and shoved her in some empty locker. She sat in the dark for less than a minute when something grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her _through _the door. Kat had screamed at the top of her lungs only to be silenced by a hand over her mouth.

Danny stood there surrounded by Tucker and Sam. She smiled gratefully at them. The bell rang and they rushed off to their classes.

" Danny, Sam, Tucker! Wait!" she cried as she flew out the school doors. The three waited and she caught up with them. They were on their way to the Nasty Burger for an after school snack.

" Hey, are you going to watch the new Monsters on Jamison Street movie tonight?" Sam asked her. Kat nodded. There was one thing in the world that she would rather do then read a horror story, watch a horror movie. " Yeah, it's supposed to be _really _bloody!" she exclaimed. Sam laughed. " I know! I can't wait!"

Danny suddenly flung out his arms, stopping them. His ghost sense was going off.

" Cover me guys." He said. Kat glanced around and saw an alley a few feet away. She pushed Danny into it. She stood at the end standing guard with Tucker and Sam while Danny transformed.

There was a flash of light from behind them and Danny Phantom suddenly flew over their heads towards the ghost. They ran after him, making sure to keep him in sight. They rounded a corner. Kat was gagged as Sam grabbed her collar. " What?" she gasped. Sam pulled her and Tucker behind a parked car.

" That's Plasmius. He's a very powerful ghost." Sam whispered. Kat nodded and watched Danny confront the ghost. Plasmius was very odd looking. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He had black spiked hair and a goatee. He wore a jumpsuit that was the exact opposite of Danny's. It was white with black gloves, boots and a black belt. And unlike Danny's costume, he had a cape that flared red. And his eyes weren't green they were red. A red that shot hatred and fear into anyone who dared look their way.

Danny shot a green ecto-blast at him. Plasmius deflected it easily using a red shield.

" Come now, Daniel. I know you can do better than that!" the Plasmius sneered. Danny's face got very red and suddenly there were two Dannys! They both shot an ecto-blast at him but he blocked them as well.

Plasmius held his hand out and a red bolt flew from his fingertips. Danny dodged.

" Come on Daniel, _fight_!" Plasmius shouted. He flung out bolt after bolt of energy. Danny turned intangible but they hit him anyway. He fell. Plasmius advanced on him.

Sam started forward but Kat rushed right by her. " Danny!" she cried. She reached his side and crouched by him. He was unconscious. She looked at his cuts. They were leaking a green fluid. Not blood, ectoplasm.

" Well now, Katherine. We finally meet." An icy voice said. Kat looked up into the face of Plasmius, barely three feet away. " It seems like my plan is coming along nicely. We will meet again, count on it. But for now, I have a little present for you." He said. He reached under his cloak and pulled out a weird looking gun. He pointed it at Kat's face. Kat felt her body shudder as she looked up the barrel. He shot it off and it didn't make a noise. She flung herself sideways but the bolt of white energy that flew from the barrel followed her and hit hard.

Pain lanced through her body. She was lying on the ground. She was glowing. A tendril of the energy connected to Danny and a green mist floated off of him and onto Kat. Slowly, both their appearances changed. Danny slowly turned back to his human form, while Kat began to take on a ghost like appearance. Her hair turned white, her brown eyes turned green and her clothes turned into the full body jumpsuit of Danny's.

Finally the transformations stopped and the energy dissipated. Plasmius looked at the two limp forms at his feet. One was a young human boy and the other was of a half-ghost girl. He smiled. " Oh I love it when my plans go according, to well, _plan_!" he then floated up into the air and began to fly away. " Don't worry, my little pawns. I'll be seeing both of you soon. Oh yes, very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Memory Alterations: 

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter Six…

Sam watched as Danny lost his powers with a growing sense of horror. When Plasmius flew away Sam and Tucker advanced from their hiding spot. When they reached their unconscious friends they were aware of a growing crowd. Sam looked down at Kat and Danny. " Oh _Danny!" _She cried. She reached down and grabbed him under the arms and began to drag him away. Tucker picked up Kat with ease and followed.

When they finally escaped the crowd they were panting in a dark alleyway. Danny and Kat were slumped against a brick wall.

" What are we going to do?" Tucker asked, gesturing to their fallen friends. " Danny doesn't look like a ghost anymore, _Kat _does!" Sam looked at him angrily.

" I can see that Tucker. I don't know what to do." She admitted. The anger slid off her face. Suddenly Danny groaned.

He lifted his head and looked around blearily. Suddenly he jumped to his feet.  
" Where's Plasmius?" he asked frantically. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other.

" Um well, dude. You see, he kind of got away." Tucker said slowly. " But, he kind of…" he trailed off and pointed to Kat's unconscious form beside Danny.

Danny looked down and a look of shock rocketed across his face. " But-but-I-she- what happened?" he yelled. Sam quickly explained what happened with the gun Plasmius had. Danny shook his head.

" This is bad. Plasmius must have a big plan if he did something like this. I mean, I can't feel my powers any more. I don't think he duplicated them, I think he _moved them." _ It was at that moment that Kat woke. She looked around and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker standing around her.

" Oh man. What happened? Where did that ghost go?" she asked weakly. She went to stand but fell back. She was felt sick. Hot, cold, and nauseous all at the same time. Sam leaned down and put her hand on Kat's shoulder. " Um, Kat? When Plasmius shot you, something kind of, well, happened." Kat looked up at her, confused. " What do you mean?"

" Well, you got Danny's powers." Sam said. Kat looked around at her friends and a smile slid onto her face. " You're kidding right? I don't have Danny's powers! I can't!" Kat looked at them smiling. They didn't smile back. She looked at her hands. Gloves. She looked at her clothes. A black and white jumpsuit with the 'D' symbol on the chest. She pulled a chunk of hair around to her eyes. White.

" Oh no-o-o-o…" she cried. She suddenly burst into tears. " Danny I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's not my fault, _really!_ Please don't be mad! I'm sor-r-e-e-e-e!" she bawled. Danny quickly crouched down beside her. " No, no Kat. It's not your fault. Seriously, it isn't your fault, _really!_" Kat quieted down. She stood shakily.

" How do I, um, change back?" she asked Danny who looked startled by the question.

But he didn't have to answer for as soon as the question was said did two rings of silver light appear at her waist and move in opposite directions, changing her back to human form. She stood before them with puffy eyes. " Um, I think I should be getting home guys, I'll see you at school." She said, rubbing her shoulder. She turned and left them to ponder the day's events themselves.

* * *

High in the air floated Plasmius. " My plans are finally working. _Skulker!" _A ghost appeared in front of him. He was known as the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and his reputation preceded him. He had been working for Vlad Co. for years, but his status had lowered greatly since Danny Phantom came on the scene and he found a ghost he couldn't hunt or catch.

" You know the plan?" Plasmius asked. Skulker nodded. " You know that you must act tonight and get Daniel first?" again Skulker nodded. " And you know that tomorrow night you must act on Katherine?" Skulker nodded, " Yes sir." Plasmius nodded.

" Fine. Then I'll be expecting you in two days time." He said with an air of formality and flew off, leaving Skulker to do his job.


	7. Chapter 7

Memory Alterations:

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter Seven…

Kat sat on her bed. It was well after midnight and she couldn't sleep. She had come home earlier complaining of a stomachache and went to bed without eating anything. She was leaning against the window. Rain ran down the panes in rivulets. " I'm part ghost…" the words kept repeating in her mind. But it wasn't the voice. She hadn't heard the voice since she woke up that afternoon.

Kat wondered how Danny was doing. He had lost his powers that day. The powers were _part _of him and Kat felt dirty for harboring something he held so dear. She didn't notice she was sleeping until her head hit the wall.

" Ouch!" she cried out. She reached up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked around and cried out in shock. She was sinking through her bed. She grabbed at the sheets but her hands went right through them.

" Oh my gawd!" she screamed. Then her hands could hold solid again and she pulled herself up through the mattress until she was sitting on it. She sat there, panting. Suddenly the door opened and her dad peered in.

" What'sa matter?" he asked blearily. Kat stared for a moment, then stuttered,

" Oh daddy! I had a _horrible _nightmare! Oh, it was… it was… _gasp*_" Then she burst into tears. Well, fake ones. Her dad climbed through the door and pulled his shaking daughter close to him.

" Oh honey. I'm sorry. Shhhhh… you'll be ok. I'm here for you. Ok? I know I haven't been, but I'm here for you now, ok?" He whispered as he stroked her head.

" Are you ok now?" she nodded. " Yeah, I think I'll be fine now, dad. I'm sorry I woke you." He shook his head.

" No, it's ok. You go back to sleep now, ok?" Kat nodded and her dad left, shutting the door behind him. Kat sat there and breathed a sigh of relief.

" Jeeze. That was _way_ to close!" she whispered. " Well, I might as well try to sleep." She said, yawning. She slipped beneath the covers and was soon deep in sleep.

* * *

Across town, Danny lay awake on his bed. The glowing green of the Fenton Ghost Shield never kept him awake before, but tonight he found it particularly irritating. He needed sleep. He got up and went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pushed the button for the Emergency Opps Center behind the ham. A tube descended from the ceiling and he was sucked up to the EOC.

He stood in his pajamas, and looked out the windows. He could see the whole town from up here. But the shield obstructed his view. He walked to the computer monitor and began typing on it. In less than a minute the ghost shield turned off with a loud hiss. He gladly went back to his room.

Danny was trying really hard not to think about the loss of his powers. But it was hard. How did Vlad do it? _Why_ did Vlad do it? Danny fell asleep to these questions swimming around in his head.

* * *

Skulker floated outside Danny's bedroom window. " The little whelp made this _far _to easy!" he grinned. He floated through the wall and stood over Danny's sleeping form. He grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and pulled him into the air. He opened his eyes and cried out, "Skulker!" But he no longer had his ghost powers. He couldn't protect himself. Skulker pulled out a weird looking device. It looked like a large mechanical Q-tip. He held Danny up against the wall and shoved the machine into Danny's ear.

" Augh!" Danny screamed, but he was quickly silenced by a shock that came from the machine. It lanced through his head and down his body. Skulker pulled the machine from Danny's ear and dropped him on the floor. He leaned down and whispered into his ear,

" Vlad is your father. Find him. Jack is an idiot. _Avoid him._" Then he flew through the wall, leaving Danny unconscious upon the floor.

* * *

Danny woke up lying on a hard floor. It was still dark outside. He looked blearily around.

" Where am I?" he asked himself. He didn't recognize anything. His head hurt.

He was having trouble thinking straight. All that he could make sense out of were the words, ' _Vlad is your father. Find him. Jack is an idiot. Avoid him_.' Danny was confused. He opened a drawer and found some jeans and white t-shirts. He put them on and went to the computer in the corner. He turned it on and entered the name Vlad into the search engines.

The site was loaded with hits on Vlad co. And what caught Danny's eye was the name Vlad Masters, president of Vlad co. There was an address. In Wisconsin. Danny got up from the computer and went downstairs and out the front door. He didn't know where Wisconsin was, he just started walking, hoping to find his way to his father.


End file.
